Admirer's Attachment
by DiamondGamer
Summary: AU. Murphy and Anne, rivals ever since elementary school, get over their hate for each-other and find out something they never thought would be true. But things change...One-shot at the moment, will be continued. MurphyxAnne, other pairings in later chapters.


_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

A young, nine-year old brunette girl was lying on the school roof, hugging a cold blanket as she looked up in awe. It was her special secret little place, even though everyone came to eat lunch there at day, but that did not make it any less special for her. She preferred it to staying at home and waiting for her dad to finally come home and fall asleep in the meantime.

A small feather flew by and she tried to catch it, but it just disappeared and her hand dropped down. Sometimes she wished she was as light as those feathers, so she could fly without any idea where to, just fly and be there as a small object little people noticed.

She heard footsteps and quiet sobbing.

Slowly, she got up and looked around warily before she quietly tiptoed inside, forgetting about her blanket. She didn't really care about it, as long as she didn't get caught, knowing that teachers sometimes come around and would send her home and warn her father. It happened twice. She didn't want that to happen again, but she always came anyways. This was her little special place, and no one could change that. She knew how to sneak in, even though they already locked alot of doors to prevent her from coming back again.

After all, it was the Anne everyone knew - clever and witty as always, which earned respect from alot of students, though her friends had distanced themselves from her.

_How I wonder what you are._

As she walked away, she finally saw the source of the sounds she heard and grimaced, as it was the very last person she wanted to see. It was a boy, around the same age as she was, short sandy brown hair and coal black eyes. His face was slightly red and tear-stained much to Anne's surprise.

He didn't seem to notice her as he made his way to the rooftop. Curious, she decided to follow him.

The boy noticed the blanket Anne had left and walked over to it. He picked it up, staring in confusion, and he suddenly knew he wasn't alone. Anne felt irritated seeing him hold an item that certainly wasn't his, and yelled.

"That's_ mine!_"

He flinched and dropped it, and without bothering to turn around, he started running and screaming in panic, surprising the girl greatly. She sighed, then spoke in a calmer, yet rough voice.

"Sheesh, Murphy, I thought you were braver. I always knew you were secretly scared of me!"She laughed out loudly, but soon stopped in fear of attracting attention of other people, even though the school was evidently empty, save for those two. The brunet stopped, turned around and eyed the person that had scared him.

Anne expected mean words, a come back, yelling, at least a glare. They didn't get along well, fought every time they saw each-other in school, exchanging insults and name-calling, and often needed a teacher to stop them. It wasn't a surprise to any of the students, as it was a simple rivalry seen in every school ever made.

Instead, he sat down and stared at the ground in embarrassment. She walked over and heard him mutter something.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I took your blanket."She had heard him, but he had said it so quietly that it didn't even sound like a whisper. Still, it was an apology for something, and she grinned widely, then sat next to him.

"Was it that hard?"

He shook his head.

"Now, why were you crying?"Even thought she disliked him strongly, she wasn't heartless, and knew that a crying person needs consolation no matter what kind of a person they are.

He sniffed once before replying.

"None of your business, Cunningham."She immediately frowned and proceeded to shoot him a cold glare. That soft side she had seen a minute ago was no longer there, and he was now the same asshole she saw everyday. She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"God dammit. If I try to be nice for once, this always happens. Alright, don't tell me. I don't need to know. I don't care about your problems, even if they're worse than your personality."

She got up and grabbed her blanket.

"My best friend passed away."

That took her by surprise. Not knowing how to respond, she just turned around and stared as he absent-mindedly played with an item in his hands. Without knowing how, words slipped from her mouth like an ice cube. "Serves you right."

He instantly looked up and stared back with a painful expression. Anne felt a wave of guilt rush through her as he yelled."Of course it serves me right to lose the only person who didn't look at me like I'm some criminal!"

She gulped."I'm sorry, Murphy. I didn't mean to say that."

He stopped talking and looked at the ground once again."Why can't we be friends?"

She sighed and placed the blanket on the ground, then sat on it. "Come here. You're gonna catch a cold."He obeyed and sat next to her, then took out a hankerchief and wiped his tears off his face. She faced him."Listen up, now. Of course we can, but I need to know something first. Why do you hate me so much?"

He looked away."I never did. I like you, Anne."

That..that took her by surprise again."But I could never tell you because I thought you'd just laugh at me and tell everybody and everything would be as usual the next day. I want to be your friend, but you would think I'm joking."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks."Look at me."He did. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and smiled."You could've said so earlier. It wasn't so hard, was it? It's a bit too early, though. Maybe one day, though, we'll be holding hands, sharing a frappe, though I'll drink most of it..But not yet."

His face turned even redder than hers was. They got up and she looked at her watch."Dad must be back by now. He'll kill me. I'll be going!"With that, she took her blanket and ran off. After standing in the same position for a while, he went home as well, wide smile permanently stuck on his face.

* * *

**wat is dis i don't even**


End file.
